1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for securing ties such as cords, strings and laces and particularly knots of tied shoelaces of a shoe, ties of aprons and other tied clothing, and more particularly relates to an improved apparatus for holding shoelaces of a child's shoe in a tied position so that the knot (including the familiar bow-type tie) in such shoelaces does not become loose or untied even after vigorous activity such as running, jumping, sports and the like.
2. General Background of the Invention
Many children become injured each year when they fall, as by tripping on untied shoelaces or because they tangle their untied shoelaces in objects that are near them. This problem is particularly acute with young toddlers that have trouble tying their own shoelaces.
Several patents have been issued for constructions that attempt to solve the problem of shoelaces that become untied during use. These patents include the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Title Issued Inventor ______________________________________ 4,291,439 Knot Securing Device 09/29/81 Riti 4,553,293 Reusable Tying Device 11/19/85 Blum 4,571,854 Knot Latch Device 02/25/86 Edens 4,780,936 Stay-Tied Shoe Laces 11/01/88 Brecher 4,879,787 Shoe Lace Knot Securing 11/14/89 Walls Device 4,999,888 Shoelace Retainer 03/19/91 Miller 5,042,119 Securement, Concealment And 08/27/91 Williams Containment Of Footwear Lace Ends 5,170,573 Miniature Pouch String Lock 12/15/92 Clinch Device For Laces And The Like ______________________________________